Zenryoku Shoujo
Zenryoku Shoujo (全力少女) is a song by Momoiro Clover. It was released on March 9, 2011 as the coupling track from the single Mirai Bowl / Chai Maxx. Details The song is the second part of the connected stories trilogy, it is preceeded by Hashire! and followed by Orange Note.Quick Japan Special Issue Momoiro Clover Z ~The Legend~ 2008-2013. Ohta Publishing. Published on July 27,2013 The song debuted on April 25, 2010 live concert in Momoiro Clover Major Tour 2010 Haru no Sekai Saikyou Tag Kettei League-Sen ~Honoo no Yaku 28-Ban Shobu no Maki~ tour.Takagi Gree Blog - ぬははは☆[高城れに] Featured Members *Kanako Momota *Akari Hayami *Shiori Tamai *Ayaka Sasaki *Momoka Ariyasu *Reni Takagi Lyrics Romaji = zenryoku shoujo zenryoku de kimi ga suki da yo itsudemo sono hitokoto wo tsutaetai dake zenryoku de kimi no koto dake omou yo maji de koishita kara! ano hi nishibi sasu houkago namida nureta hankachi wo guuzen surechigatta kimi ga hirotte kureta kyoushitsu sashidasu bukiyou na shigusa ni nazeka yasuragi kanjita itsumo shai na inshou no kimi to hajimeta kotoba kawashita haato ga shimetsukerarete kyun to shita no yo moshikashite kore ga hatsukoi na no!? daisuki!! tte kimi ni tsutaetai omoi zenbu kimi ni tsutaetai kokorokara kimi ni tsutaetai negai wo kanaete yotsuba no kuroobaa zenryoku de kimi ga suki da yo itsudemo sono hitokoto wo tsutaetai dake zenryoku de kimi no koto dake omou yo maji de koishita kara! zenryoku shoujo!!!! nande kimi ga warau tabi tsurarete ureshiku naru no nande kimi to hanasu tabi koe ga uwazuru no deshou nande kimi no taipu toka shisen no saki ga kininaru nande kimi wa dare ni demo yasashikute hara hara★doki doki kodomo no hi mo midori no hi mo kimi ni aitai oo sugiru tte gogatsu no shukujitsu... daisuki!! tte kimi ni tsutaetai omoi zenbu kimi ni tsutaetai kokoro kara kimi ni tsutaetai negai wo kanaete yotsuba no kuroobaa zenryoku de kimi ga suki da yo itsudemo sono hitokoto wo tsutaetai dake zenryoku de kimi no koto dake omou yo maji de koishita kara! zenryoku shoujo!!!! kimi no me wo mitsumeru dake de sekai ga masshiro shatto daun kotoba zutto sagashita mama de tokimeku haato wa momoiro kuroobaa daisuki!! tte kimi ni tsutaetai omoi zenbu kimi ni tsutaetai kokoro kara kimi ni tsutaetai negai wo kanaete yotsuba no kuroobaa zenryoku de kimi ga suki da yo itsudemo sono hitokoto wo tsutaetai dake zenryoku de kimi no koto dake omou yo maji de koishita kara! zenryoku shoujo!!!! |-| Original = 全力で キミが好きだよ いつでも その一言を 伝えたいだけ 全力で キミの事だけ思うよ マジで 恋したからっ! あの日 西日さす放課後 涙濡れた ハンカチを 偶然すれ違った キミが 拾ってくれた 教室 差し出す 不器用な仕草に なぜか やすらぎ感じた いつも シャイな印象の キミと 初めて言葉交わした ハートがしめ付けられて キュンとしたのよ もしかして これが初恋なのっ!? 大好き!! って キミに伝えたい 想い全部 キミに伝えたい 心から キミに伝えたい 願いを叶えて 四ツ葉のクローバー 全力で キミが好きだよ いつでも その一言を 伝えたいだけ 全力で キミの事だけ思うよ マジで 恋したからっ! 全力少女!!!! なんでキミが 笑うたび つられて 嬉しくなるの なんでキミと話すたび 声がうわずるのでしょう なんで キミのタイプとか 視線の先が 気になる なんでキミは誰にでも 優しくて ハラハラ★ドキドキ こどもの日も みどりの日も キミに 会いたい 多すぎるって 五月の祝日。。。 大好き!! って キミに伝えたい 想い全部 キミに伝えたい 心から キミに伝えたい 願いを叶えて 四ツ葉のクローバー 全力で キミが好きだよ いつでも その一言を 伝えたいだけ 全力で キミの事だけ思うよ マジで 恋したからっ! 全力少女!!!! キミの目を 見つめるだけで 世界が真っ白 シャットダウン 言葉 ずっと探したままで ときめくハートは ももいろクローバー 大好き!! って キミに伝えたい 想い全部 キミに伝えたい 心から キミに伝えたい 願いを叶えて 四ツ葉のクローバー 全力で キミが好きだよ いつでも その一言を 伝えたいだけ 全力で キミの事だけ思うよ マジで 恋したからっ! 全力少女!!!! Song Appearances *'Live Concerts' Trivia *"Zenryoku" (all-out) is one of the term to refer the main characteristics of Momoiro Clover since its introduction in the lyrics of Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo. *The hand gesture in the choreography resembles the Sailor Moon's trademark gesture in "In the name of the moon, I'll punish you" speech. Coincidentally, two years later, the group was contracted to work with Sailor Moon franchise. *The lyrics give some references to the group: **Ayaka Sasaki got the line incorporated with cutesy namely in the hara hara★doki doki (★ symbol is always used in her blog) and in the "kyun" part. **The phrase "midori no hi mo" (even in the Green Day) is sung by Momoka Ariyasu. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Songs Category:Momoiro Clover Z